


The Middle Child

by imaginethatstarlord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury has a girlfriend, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) Has a Crush, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Romantic Soulmates, Sam and Dean have a sister, Winchester Sister, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethatstarlord/pseuds/imaginethatstarlord
Summary: Henri Blue Winchester.A name that most people have never heard, but it will strike fear in the hearts of demons and angels alike. Being a Winchester is frightening enough to the supernatural, but having an archangel on her shoulder makes her all the more terrifying.She left her family for college, but after winning the lottery and making a certain feathered friend she went right back to her old hunting ways, and she was so much more powerful than any other hunter out there. She was parading across Europe playing Russian roulette with demons until she met a nice guy and settled down in Hollywood. That was until her two brothers came walking back into her life...





	1. The Start of It All

THEN…

“I love you guys, so much. I hope you know that,” Henri said as she was engulfed in a double-sided hug by her brothers.

“We love you too kiddo,” Dean said as he kissed her forehead.

“Yeah. We love you too,” little Sammy said as he snuggled into her side.

~

Henri took a deep breath, “Hey dad, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it, Henri? I’m very busy,” John replied, not even bothering to look up. 

“I got accepted into CalTech. I’m going to take their offer,” She said steadily, she needed to hold her ground.

“You’re going to do what?!” John asked in shock, “You’ll do no such thing. You’re going to stay with us. How could you even think about betraying us like that?”

Henri was a bit taken back, but she held her head high, “You can’t control me, Dad! I’m 18 years old! I’m going to get the hell out of the hunting life and have a normal one! You know, a degree, a job, maybe some friends?!”

“If you walk out that door, don’t you ever come back!”

“Fine, I won’t!”

~

“You know the Winchester girl?” Lilith asked Azazel.

“Yes. What about her?”

“Word on the street is that she’s hit it big. She won the lottery and is now drunkenly backpacking through Europe.”

“And I care about this why?”

“She’s been killing demons left and right. Making false deals and swindling demons out of favors for mercy.”

“Cowards,” Azazel spat.

“Even the king of hell Azazel. Do you think she’s discovered her powers?”

He cackled dryly, “I think she’s done more than discover them. I think she’s realized what they are and has figured out how to use them to her advantage. She’s going to be more trouble than I thought.”

“More trouble than she’s worth?”

“That I doubt.”

~

“Gabriel I swear to god if you don’t get your feathery ass down here, I’m going too—”

“Relax sugar, I’ll always come if you call.”

~

“What the hell are you two doing here? And why did you tell the doorman you were Drake and Josh?”

“Sammy said you liked that show,” Dean answered.

Henri rolled her eyes, “I’ll repeat my first question. What are you doing here?”

“Dad’s missing,” Sam answered, “You know I wouldn’t be here with Dean if this wasn’t important.”

“So what? That doesn’t give you the right to come back into my life and bring the shitstorm with you,” Henri spat back, crossing her arms.

“Come with us, just until we find dad, then we’ll bring you right back here to your frickin’ two million dollar penthouse. How did you afford this?”

“I won the lottery and have a rich boyfriend.”

“Oh right.”

~

“This can’t be happening! HE CAN’T BE DEAD!” Henri cried.

“We have to go now, Henri! I’m sorry,” Dean picked her up and pulled her from the fire-filled room. They had returned to her penthouse to find her boyfriend burning on the ceiling.

Sam is in the hallway, having set off the fire alarm to alert the other tenants of the building. His heart broke at the sight of his sister, curled up in Dean’s arms. She was tired from fighting him. She had given up. 

The three siblings made their way out of the building before heading to the 1967 Chevy Impala that was waiting for them. The Winchesters were back at it again.

~

“I can’t believe Sam didn’t sense you,” Missouri said.

“Maybe he didn’t,” Henri snapped as she came into her father’s view, “But I sure as hell did.”

“Stay away from us. You’ve turned Dean into a mindless soldier and Sam into a law school drop out who feels unloved by his own father,” She spat.

He seemed to be blown away, “How could you say that to me?”

“Say what? The truth? Because that’s what it is. We don’t need you! We functioned without you as kids and we can continue to go on without you,” Henri fired back. She didn’t care if she seemed harsh. “Goodbye Dad,” she said as she walked out of Missouri’s shop.

~

Azazel flashed his gold eyes. He was in the body of their father, John. He threw Sam and Dean against the wall of the cabin. He tried to throw Henri at the same time, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, nothing still happened. He looked at her in shock, “It looks like you’re much stronger than your brother Sam,” He said with a smirk glued to his face.

“You know very well that this is not me. You know what will happen if you take another step,” Henri said cautiously. She may have fought with her dad time and time again, but she knew if Azazel got too close for Gabriel’s comfort, he wouldn’t hold back. She knew that her brothers and the demon in front of her could not see the angel, but he had his hands on her shoulders, death glaring at yellow-eyes. 

~

“What the hell are you?” Dean asked after Sam walked inside of the store.

Henri crossed her arms, “What are you talking about Dean?”

“You know what I’m talking about Henri. Dad told me I might have to kill Sam, but he didn’t tell me anything about you. Spill it Witch Bitch.”

She let out a sigh, “Honestly Dean I don’t know. Can’t we focus on the fact that you almost died in a crash caused by that yellow-eyed bastard and dad’s gone now?”

Dean slammed his fist on the back of baby, “Damn it, Henri, don’t change the subject. Do you really not know what you are or did you just say that to stop me from riding your ass?”

“I don’t know Dean, really,” She said, she might as well have had her fingers crossed behind her back.

~

“Let’s get out of here,” Bobby said after Dean stabbed the so-called trickster in the heart with a wooden stake.

“I’ll be right behind you, I just wanna check something out before we leave,” Henri stated, eyeing the body.

“What? No, you-” Dean was cut off by Bobby.

“Give the girl a second to catch her breath Dean, she was almost killed by a trickster today. Maybe she dropped an earring,” Bobby snapped, “You’ve got about two minutes before someone shows up.”

She nodded back, “As I said, I’ll be right behind you.” She waited until she was sure that the three men were gone before she spoke again, “What the hell was that Gabriel?” She spat, crossing her arms.

His body came to life again, the wooden stake was gone, “Aw come on sugar, you’re not actually mad at me for that, are you? I had to put on a show for those idiots.”

“I’m the only one who gets to call them idiots, and yes I’m mad Gabe! You could have killed me!” He opened his mouth to talk and she shut him up before he even started talking, “And don’t say you would never do that. That’s not an excuse. You may have only been ‘putting on a show’, but I can tell I have at least three fractures in my arm right now and my back is going to be killing me tomorrow. Don’t talk to me unless I call for you.”

“You can’t be serious Sweets. It was-”

She turned away from him, “Don’t call me sweets,” She said before she walked briskly out of the room. He knew better than to follow her. The flutter of his wings could be heard as he disappeared.

~

She watched in horror. It happened in slow motion. Her brother Sam was stabbed in the back. “You asshole! How could you?!” He started to run as Dean held Sam’s dying body. She ran after him. It didn’t matter that he had a military background. No one is a match for Henri Winchester when she’s angry. She tackled him to the ground. There was some back and forth fighting before she gains the upper hand. She punched him square in the jaw.“You killed my brother! You killed my baby brother! My Sammy!” She was going to do it again, but Bobby pulled her off of the man, “Let go of me, Bobby!” The man took the opportunity to run, “No he’s gonna get away! BOBBY!” The older man held the distraught girl in place as she broke down.

~

“I’m sorry about your brother Sugar, is there anything I can do?”

Henri rolled her eyes at the sound of his voice, she hadn’t talked to him in weeks. She was still not the happiest with him at the moment, but she needed someone right now. She turned around to face him, he saw the tear stains that covered her cheeks. “I’m still pissed at you, but I really need a hug.”

That was all Gabriel needed to hear. He wrapped her in a tight hug, wishing that he could do more to ease the heartache she was experiencing. 

~

Henri watched as Dean held the colt steady. The bullet made its way to old yellow eyes as she and the others tried to keep the gates of hell closed. She was ready to celebrate, get the victory and call it a day, but before the gates completely closed a figure came out. Yellow eyes was dead and their father’s spirit stood in front of them before evaporating.

~

“Sometimes I still can’t believe Dean sold his soul,” Henri confessed honestly to her younger brother Sam.

Sam looked up from his hands, “I can’t believe this is going to be our last Christmas together.”

Henri drew her lips together, “Wanna make it special?”

~

“That’s not Ruby! It’s Lilith!” Henri had seen this all play out before it happened, but she never imagined how much it would really hurt.

“Where’s Ruby?” Dean asked.

“Somewhere far far away,” Lilith smirked. The clock struck twelve, “Sick ‘em boy,” She said smugly as she let the hellhound into the room. Henri watched in horror as the invisible beast killed her older brother, “DEAN!”

 

NOW… 

Henri’s first thought after her brother’s death was to revert back to her old ways. She thought about buying the first plane ticket she could get her hands on and going backpacking through Europe. She thought about what it would be like to unleash holy hell fired down on demons again. She thought about making Lilith and every other demon pay for what happened to Dean and all the other foolish and helpless souls. However, she knew Dean wouldn’t want that. She knew he would want her to be there for Sammy if he needed it, or for Bobby. She knew she had to stay in the states. 

Even if she stayed in the states she knew she couldn’t stay in South Dakota. Henri originally planned to stay at Bobby’s after Dean’s death, but that plan soon changed because she realized how much she hated being there without the presence of either of her brothers. She could still see Dean working on the Impala and drinking beer, with Sam laughing and drinking next to him if she tried hard enough. If Sam could disappear into the night without a word, why couldn’t she?

The nail in the “getting out of this state” coffin was the archangel on her shoulder. Gabriel could see she wasn’t going to heal at all if she stated in a place with so many memories. He was the one who really convinced her to leave, so in the middle of the night the following Tuesday, she grabbed her duffle bag, the keys to a blue ‘57 Ford Mustang, and Dean’s prized necklace before heading off into the night with Gabriel in the passenger seat. 

That was how Henri Winchester ended up here, in Nevada working as a bartender at a fairly hard to get into nightclub. Gabriel sat at the barstool in front of her, drinking a gin and tonic she had made for him a few minutes ago. “I still don’t know why you like this job Sugar. I mean, you work to please a bunch of drunken assholes. We could be drinking Champagne at the top of the Effiel tower right now.”

She laughed at him as she worked to make a Margarita for the women a few chairs over. She was sitting on the edge of the main stretch while Gabriel was in the very last seat around the corner of the bar, “I’ve told you a million times Gabe, I can’t leave the States. If-”

“San were to need you. I know doll, I know. I just don’t understand your dedication to that oaf. He disappeared months ago, don’t you owe it to yourself to have a little fun and not worry about him? I mean he is a big boy now, he can handle himself.”

She giggled yet again. She knew he was being dead serious, but even when he was dead serious he made her laugh. Though that was fairly intentional, he loved the sound more than anything else in the universe. “Are you the angel on my shoulder or the devil Gabriel?”

He faked being offended, “How dare you, I have been nothing, but an angel since the day you met me.”

“Oh, you think so? That’s hilarious,” Henri shot back.

“What are you saying? That I’m not the best at helping make decisions? Because I’m pretty sure I am,” the archangel countered.

“That’s rich.”

Gabriel was about to give his comeback when he noticed a certain pair walk into the club. He vanished into thin air as Henri turned around to give the woman her margarita. Henri was about to make eye contact with the woman and thank her for waiting, but she made eye contact with her younger brother Sam and her deceased older brother Dean instead...


	2. Almost Fooled Me

Henri dropped the margarita, the glass cup smashing loudly on the floor. Though the sound couldn’t be heard throughout most of the club, it was loud enough to startle a few of the patrons at the bar and the other bartender. How could she not see this coming? She always saw everything major coming. There was no way that Dean was back, it just wasn’t possible. It had to be a trap. Her heartbeat got faster, started to pound in her ears. She was normally calm and collected when it came to monsters, but the memories of Dean being torn to shreds by a hellhound plagued her mind as she stared at him. “Hen? It’s me. Like really actually me. You don’t need to be scared. Sammy will tell you.”

Her hunter instincts were kicking in, her eyes shifted back to where Gabriel should have been, but he was nowhere in sight. Why would he leave if she was in danger? With no other good option in her mind, she did what her instincts said. She ran. She jumped over the clear edge of the bar because the only entrance to the backside was on the other end. She heard fake Sam and fake Dean calling after her, but she just ignored them. She had to get out of here, get out of town. How did those creatures even find her? Gabriel said he warded everything off.

She used the employee entrance to get out the back, her car only a few feet ahead of her when her left arm was grabbed. She swung her body around full force and punched fake Dean in the jaw. He instantly backed off, holding the side of his face like she had cracked a bone. “What’s wrong with you Henri?! Aren’t you happy I’m back?” He asked harshly as she turned away from him, again trying to make a break for her car. If she could only get to the trunk. She started to fumble with the keys as her hands began to shake. It looked and sounded like him. The one behind him looked and sounded like Sam, but there’s no way it could possibly be them. She mentally begged her hands to work, but they continued to mess with the keys as if they had never used them before. 

She felt a hand on her right shoulder, “Get off of me!” She screamed as she kicked her leg behind her, landing it where the sun doesn’t shine without even looking.  
Sam fell to his knees from the impact, “Henri, it’s us! Dean came and found me. It’s really him!” He squeaked out.

She shook her head violently, “No there’s no way. I watched him die! This to be some sort of trick. What are you a shifter?” She asked. Then she turned to Sam, “Then the real question is are you a shifter too or did a shifter convince you it was Dean and I get to call you a moron?” She had been struggling to let Dean go after his death, but she never talked about how she was feeling, not with anyone. But Gabriel, but that still wasn’t often enough. She wasn’t about to breakdown in front of two monsters that were trying to trick her. Where was that pesky angel when she needed him most?

“Hen, it’s really me,” Dean said as he took another step closer. He helped Sam stand up slowly. Henri backed herself up again the trunk of the car, she finally heard the magical click that meant she had unlocked it. The pair seemed confused by this action at first, until she pulled out the handgun Dean had gotten for her on her 18th birthday, “You’re not Dean and you’re probably not Sam,” She replied coldly. She took the safety off the gun and aimed it precisely at Dean’s head. 

They both put their hands up, “Woah hey Henri, you wouldn’t wanna shoot your brothers now would you?”

“YOU’RE NOT DEAN!” She screamed.

“Okay! Let’s all just relax huh? Talk this out.” Sam answered. He still had his hands up, he wasn’t moving to attack her or to comfort she, he was actually scared of what she might do.

“Jesus Christ Henri put the gun down, they are both real!” She whipped her head to find the owner of the voice. Bobby was coming around the side of the building. Henri kept her eyes trained on Bobby just long enough for Sam to swipe the gun from her shaking hands. She balled her hands into fists out of habit, ready to fight the supposed shifter if it came into her space again. “Are you going to believe next time when I say it’s a bad idea to approach your sister when you come back from the dead without me?” Bobby asked as he made it over to the group. Sam and Dean both looked at him awkwardly, their hands still up. He turned his attention to Henri, she tightened her fists at his close proximity. He raised his hands a little bit to show he meant no harm, “You can relax Henri. We are all flesh and blood. Dean wanted to find you before we tracked down Sammy, but you were way harder to find.” Henri didn’t respond and she didn’t relax at all. Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled out a silver knife. He ran it across his arm, “See as I said, flesh and blood. I already made Dean do it and you can trust me on that’s the real Sam, we found him in a motel with some brunette girl,” Bobby explained.

Henri finally relaxed, moving quickly to hug Dean incredibly tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he stumbled back a few steps but he eventually balanced himself and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. “Don’t you ever do that again you dipshit.”

“No promises Witch Bitch,” He said as they continued to hug, “Why don’t you clock out for the night we catch up?”

Henri pulled back from the hug, “Sure, just give me a minute. I’ll go smooth things over with my manager,” She replied as she nodded toward the slightly angry man standing near the back entrance.

“Okay, let me know if you need me to kick his ass,” Dean joked. Henri rolled her eyes before walking over to her fuming boss.

“Look, I’m really sorry, something from my past just got dredged up and I got overwhelmed so I abandoned my post,” Henri explained.

“It’s fine, but you know it’s not the first time you’ve vanished mid-shift. I don’t care if you coming out here for a smoke break, going home with that trickster guy, or having a family crisis, you can’t just run off whenever you please,” He scolded, “I really did like having you around Henri, you bring something to the table that I just can’t explain, but I’m going to have to let you go. You can come back inside to get your things, but then you have to high tail it out of here.”

“Thanks for the work while it lasted Trevor. I appreciate you hiring me, you are the nicest club owner I have ever worked with,” She said with a small smile. 

“How many clubs have you work at?” Trevor asked.

“A few… and several bars,” Henri answered as the two headed back inside. 

“Well, I’ll take that as a compliment. I’ll leave you to get your stuff,” he said as the pair reached the entrance to the behind part of the bar. 

“Alright, thanks again, Trevor.”

“Take care of yourself, Henri,” He said as he walked away. Henri leaned down to the locked compartment under the bar where she had her bag and tips were stored. She pulled the key to it out of her pocket and shoved it into the hole. The mechanism turned and the door popped open. She was stressed even though she was still trying to keep it together, who had pulled Dean from Hell and how? She tried, but no demon would deal, not like Gabriel would ever actually let her go through with it though.

“So that’s it huh? Those two muttonheads waltz back into your life and you’re ready to throw away the apple pie progress instantly?” Asked a voice from the other side of the counter. 

Henri grabbed her stuff and stood up, “Like any kind of life with you in it is apple pie, Gabriel,” She teased before her facial expression became more serious, “What the hell was that by the way?”

“What was what?” He asked, his confusion prevalent in his features. 

“You skipping out on me when tweedle dee and tweedle dumb showed up. I thought it wasn’t them, I thought I was in danger,” Henri replied as she shoved her tips inside of her shoulder bag. 

“But you weren’t,” Gabriel countered, “Come on Sugar, you know I wouldn’t have left you if you were in any real trouble. I just couldn’t let the boys see me, they wouldn’t really be too happy if they found out that their sister’s guardian angel had been posting as a trickster and messing with them.”

“You’re probably right on that Gabe.”

“Of course I’m right! Now go to that stupid Impala with your brothers, I know you always do your best when you know they are both doing alright. Though I will miss spending this much time together Sugar.”

“I’ll miss that too, I’ll see you later Gabriel.”

“Until next time Henri Winchester,” Gabriel said with a wink before he vanished into thin air. Henri took a deep breath before she waved goodbye to her ex-coworker and headed out the back door again. 

“Took you long enough,” Dean teased as she came outside. 

She rolled her eyes at her older brother, “It took you four months to get out of hell Dean, you can wait four minutes for me to say goodbye to my coworkers and get my stuff together.”  
“Speaking of that,” Dean started as he leaned against the back of Henri’s car, “How’d you do it?”

She gave him a confused look in response, “Do it? Do what?”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, “How did you get me out of hell? Did you sell your soul or something worse to get me out of there?”  
“What?! Are you out of your mind Dean? I didn’t make a deal of any kind,” Henri answered honestly.

“Come on! One of you three had to have been responsible! And it wasn’t Bobby and it wasn’t Sammy. That leaves you Witch Bitch!” He shouted.

“I’m telling you it wasn’t me! I tried to make a deal, but no demon would take it. I really have no idea how you got out of hell. I never saw it coming,” She replied. She was still honestly confused by that. She was a prophet for god sakes you’d think she’d see her brother getting pulled from hell. 

“It had to be you! It-”

“Dean that’s enough! If the kid said she didn’t do it, she didn’t do it,” Bobby scolded. 

Henri hung her head low as she pushed past Dean to get the driver’s door, “Sammy you’re with me. We’ll follow you guys to wherever the next step in the plan is.” She hopped into her side of the car and waited a minute before Sam got into the car. She turned the key to start the car, with the roar of the engine, the Winchesters were back together once again.


End file.
